


Personalized Fragrance

by yeolinski



Series: Twitter Made Me Do It [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Sex, Roommates, Scent Kink, scent fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: Five times Seongwoo and Daniel didn't address what's happening, and one time they did.





	Personalized Fragrance

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is a mess.  
> i was distracted as heck while writing this, i really lost track of where i was going, and I do really apologize if this isn't exactly what people expected...! :(

 

1

 

**Daniel: can you also get me my shampoo**

**Self: Sure.**

**Self: Which one is it?**

**Daniel: Um**

**Daniel: White bottle.**

He’s not sure why in the world did he think that he’d spot the bottle with an ease. There’s a million of white bottles.

**Self: yeah, there’s tons of white bottles here**

**Self: blue cap? Green cap?**

**Daniel: ::scratching head emoji::**

**Daniel: just take whatever, it’s not that important**

**Self: why can’t you use mine?**

**Daniel: I want a shampoo that doesn’t smell like s** **omething edible, pls**

**Daniel: It just makes me hungry**

**Daniel: but you keep using it**

**Daniel: you’re already a snack anyway ::wink emoji::**

**Self: ::eyeroll emoji::**

**Self: Daniel**

**Daniel: Seongwoo**

**Self: fine**

**Daniel: fine**

**Daniel: come home already**

**Self: stop sending me additional shit to buy then**

Seongwoo looks back, trying to use his last two brain cells to remember how the shampoo looked.

Maybe it was red cap? He throws it into the cart, and almost leaves the aisle, until he lifts it up and sniffs it. Nope, definitely not the red cap.

He puts it back, and takes the purple one, and sniffs it too. Not that one either.

The blue cap and the green cap get a no too - too minty.

Daniel’s shampoo smells fresh, but not sharply. Definitely not mint - more like… cucumber? And maybe a bit citrusy. And there’s also a tinge of honey.

Seongwoo is finished with the white bottles in a matter of a minute or so and is already going one by one from the first top shelf, when a distressed employee comes along and asks if he needs any help.

“No,” He tells her; “I’m looking for something really specific, once I’ll find it, I’ll know it.”

He’s lucky she doesn’t call security, because only after sniffing into 20 other bottles, he finally finds it.

He finds it and — that crisp fresh fragrance… for some odd dumb reason it always reminds him of lazy foggy sunday mornings, when you wake up too early but decide not to get out of bed. _That — that_ is the one.

That is just… he takes another long whiff just to be sure. Yup. There’s no mistake about it.

When they’re beeping his stuff away at the cash register, Seongwoo wonders exactly what sort of sleep deprived hysteria was he experiencing back there, and why all of the sudden it became so important to him that Daniel uses the right kind of shampoo.

It’s not like the bastard is too grateful, anyway, he’s starfishing on the couch with a mouth full of gummy bears (the way he always does in the evenings), one of his freakishly long legs slung over the backseat, and Seongwoo literally throws the shampoo at his face.

Daniel examines it, and is about to protest that isn’t it until he sniffs it and perks up visibly; “Oh, hey, that’s the one!”

“It’s a clear bottle. With an orange sticker. Not white. Fucking Herbal Essences. I had to sniff about 50 shampoos until I got one right.”

“Wait —” He says, rushing toward the dinning table to help him with the groceries; “You sniffed all the shampoos until you found the right one?”

“Yeah.” He shoves the cereals into the cupboard, shrugging it off, before coming up to the bags to retrieve something else, but Daniel holds onto his wrist.

He’s touched.

So touched that he might actually actually cry.

Seongwoo really hates it when he does that. Well, he kinda hates it. Almost.

He pulls him a bit closer and nuzzles his ear with his nose and it tickles.

“Stop,” Seongwoo snorts and shoves him softly, and snorts before taking out some radish to the refrigerator.

 

.

2

 

Having Daniel around was still a bit unusual, even though it’s been months.

In fact, he should’ve moved out already - anybody else would’ve - but Seongwoo just really… _really_ wants him to stay.

He went apartment viewing with him once, and they had decided that maybe he should settle in his new job, at first. Then when Daniel mentioned apartment viewing, they kept on rescheduling the date (and maybe once, Seongwoo pretended they were totally going, and Daniel only mentioned it when they were already in bed, and Seongwoo totally had to go _omg that’s right, the apartment viewing!_ ). So now they’ve just postponed it until further notice, and Seongwoo is happy with that.

It’s weird, and nobody else might understand, but it’s them, exactly the way they were from before, and this is exactly what Seongwoo wants. It’s what he needs.

They met on the first day of their military service and since then they had been almost inseparable.

Seongwoo was from Seoul, Daniel from Busan, and the only thing in common they ever had is the fact that they were both sort of chill. They both served in a greenish rural base, usually going home once a month, if they’re lucky, and even then, they’d loiter around and get drinks, finally happy to lose their uniform for a bit.

They had been roommates and in charge of the same position, and in all honesty, Seongwoo never met a single other person, not even his mom, who he had gotten along so well the way he did with Daniel. It was like they had actually enjoyed being stuck into each other’s butt 24/7.

They made all these dumb little plans; about Seongwoo moving out from his parents’ house, and renting out a flat together somewhere in Seoul (“where all the action is”), working the same job, then going out to clubs to hook up in the weekends and being each other’s wingmen. It sounded so perfect from his uncomfortable bunk bed back then.

Only later he realized how childish and unrealistic and unhealthy that sounds. Daniel’s mom got sick months prior to his release, and he had decided to go back to Busan to take care of her, at least for the time being. The time being stretched to over two years.

But they kept in touch.

(Maybe a bit too in touch, because he remembers one of his girlfriends breaking up with him with a harsh slap on the face because he was texting Daniel the entire date.)

When he told him he was thinking about moving to Seoul to find a better paying job, there was no doubt about it; Seongwoo immediately offered his studio flat, at least until he’ll find his own place.

It’s crazy how excited he was about the fact that they’re going to live together, just like they always planned. It’s all he could ever think about.

And thing is even after Daniel moved in, he continued being excited. Doing things with Daniel again, ordering in, arguing about movies, going to wine bars - it excited him.

It’s been months, and he’s still excited.

They’re both just very excited. Very very excited.

Overly excited.

Seongwoo doesn’t say a thing when he catches Daniel on the bed, with his shirt in his face and a hand down his pants.

He wants to look away. He does. But he stands there for another moment or so, maybe even a whole minute, nibbling at his lip.

He came really sweaty from the gym, and just flew out of his shirt and pants before heading to shower, but here is his best friend, Daniel, totally nosing his shirt while getting off. Just like that, in the open, fully knowing that Seongwoo can come in any second now.

He’s the one usually cleaning up after Seongwoo’s mess; in fact, ever since he moved in, the apartment actually looks decent most of the time. Could this be considered an ulterior motive? Now Seongwoo is only left to wonder if this is the first time or not.

Seongwoo jerks in fright when Daniel puts a hand on his waist, when he finally joins him the kitchen.

Daniel snorts but keeps it there. “Mmmn something smells great.” He says, looking down from above his shoulder. “Oh, you already turned off the heat? Why didn’t you call me?”

“I was just about to.”

“Great, I’m starved.” He topples down on the chair and looks at him expectedly, and Seongwoo bites the inside of his cheek and tries to pretend his whole body isn’t tense and roused, tight like a string, heart beating so fast, it’s almost rabbiting in his own ears.

It really gives an excitement a whole new definition.

 

.

 

3

 

When Seongwoo told him that he’s working from home mostly, Daniel thought that he’s living the sweet life, but only now that they live together, he realizes his work hours are just insane.

He’s working as an editor, mostly, but also as a freelance writer, and sometimes, he can get busy for an entire day, up to the 5am, to finish on an upcoming deadline, and it sucks butt.

He seems sort of used to it, but for Daniel it sucks because he hates sleeping without him.

He knows he’s not in the position to demand things.

He should be sleeping on the couch, at least that was the consensus at first, but Seongwoo told him he wouldn’t care all that much if he sleeps on his bed since the bed is huge.

They’re both men, anyway.

And they’re not weirded out by each other.

Yeah.

They kinda didn’t adress what’s going on with them just yet, but with all the stuff they’ve been doing, the train had definitely left the ‘bros’ station. Chu-motherfucking-chu.

It’s obvious they’re into each other, now. There’s no denying it.

Fuck he’s so into him, that after his third beer, he starts reaching hands where they don’t belong, and Seongwoo lets him - he always _lets_ him - and it drives him nuts that he gives him free reign.

He’s asleep when Seongwoo huddles up to his back, sighing softly and leaning into his warmth. His nifty long little fingers fitting themself underneath his shirt on his belly, and they’re _cold_.

If he wasn’t awaken before, now he is.

“You finished?”

“Yeah.” He says against his nape. His nose is cold too.

He rubs it on the first bone he can find. Daniel fights the need to shudder.

“What time is it?”

“Around 3 and a half.” He says, but doesn’t stop necking him, pushing his face into his skin.

Daniel snorts.

He’s still doing it, even after Daniel says; “Dude.”

He runs his nose up his nape into his hair and breathes it in, and lets out a shaky deep exhale.

He squirms a little more, a bit closer.

“ _Dude_.” Daniel repeats, because yeah, now he’s just getting hard.

“God, I had to finish up on some paper. It was boring as hell.” He sighs deeply, then keeps on grinding on his neck for a bit.

It makes Daniel both sleepy and restless when he does this, even though it’s not for the first time. It’s not that he’s teasing him on purpose.

“Did you just took a bath?” He asks.

“When I came from work.” Daniel struggles to keep his eyes open.

“Hmm.” He says. “We still going to Jisung’s tomorrow.”

“Mmn, yeah, probably.”

He burrows into the small space between Daniel’s neck and the pillow, and sighs contently, as if he’s finally at peace.

Daniel really likes that.

 

.

 

4

 

They’re looking at ducks.

In the park.

At 5am.

And it’s probably around 9 degrees outside.

It’s a bit too early to call it morning yet, but its light enough to see, and they’ve been drinking all night long, and just now they decided to buy ice-cream at the 7-eleven, even though it’s freaking freezing, and not to go home.

At least Daniel was smart enough to bring his big black coat — Seongwoo was just wearing a flimsy jacket, so Daniel was forced to share.

“What do you think they’re thinking about?” He hugs the coat to himself, stretching it over Daniel’s back as he goes.

They’re standing directly against the barrier, the ducks look like they’re freezing themselves to death, and Daniel is trying his best to keep Seongwoo warm, standing behind him with his coat around him.

“What?” Daniel sucks onto another part of his popsicle; “The ducks?”

“Yeah, the ducks.”

“ _What the fuck are we still doing here in the middle of the winter, Frank? You said this is the right way to Africa, Frank_ .” Daniel uses a really nasal voice annoying voice, then changes it to another deeper annoying voice; “ _Shut up, Steve, if you didn’t interrupt me when I was trying to navigate we wouldn’t be here. This is all your fault._ ”

Seongwoo laughs. “I was thinking something along the lines of the deep meaning of life. They just look so intelligent. And cold. Maybe we could take them home.”

“Seongwoo, you’re drunk as fuck, okay? You don’t want duck crap all over your living room.”

“Our living room.” He corrects.

He leans back to him, sighing, and Daniel really wants to kiss him, he would’ve - if the position allowed it.

Seongwoo gasps all of the sudden, shoving him with his elbow. “Daniel!” He sounds really outraged, and only then Daniel gets it. Some of his ice-cream dripped on his neck.

It’s not that bad, it’s just a few drops, but he’s right to be angry. It’s cold.

If Daniel were any more sober, he’d probably offer to clean it, or use his hand, but he isn’t, so he just leans in, and licks it clean. The position allows that much. Seongwoo just laughs, but tips his head to the side, allowing him all the space he’d ever want, and who is Daniel to refuse such an invitation.

God, he tastes sweet. Fuck the god damn ice-cream or the pond. He licks all the way up to his ear, then sticks his nose right behind it, and takes a long inhale.

“I wish I could just eat you.”

Seongwoo elbows him and snorts, but doesn’t say anything, probably because he’s too busy thinking about Daniel’s boner that’s poking him.

“Can we go home, now?”

“Yeah, we should.” Seongwoo agrees.

 

.

 

5

 

Daniel is taking off his shirt when he enters their bedroom, crawls up to him heavily and lands face first into his butt. Seongwoo was just reading a book on his belly, and he literally has to pause to look back; “What are you doing?”

Daniel wriggles his nose really up there, and Seongwoo bites his lip when it knots up his entire abdomen.

“Daniel.”

“It’s so small. It’s literally the size of my face.”

“I want to think that’s a compliment, but I can’t help but be slightly _offended_ .”

Daniel rubs his face in, pressing it deeper, and Seongwoo can’t help but feel the flush gathering up on his cheeks. He could literally feel his nose up his balls.

When he starts kneading his cheeks, pulling them apart for easier access, Seongwoo bites his lip, because god, that feels almost too good. 

“ _Daniel_.” He warns -  but it comes off less hostile than he intends, and he doesn’t follow it up with ‘stop’ even though he should.

Daniel has been always overly excessive on the skinship part, but they should probably set rules to this, and talk about it, but they haven’t really done that yet.

Seongwoo isn’t really sure how to go about it or address it in a comfortable way; he’s not even sure if they’re hooking up or just being horny and weird and he doesn’t want to stir the pot and undermine the delicate balance they have here.

After all, they’re getting along fine.

Everything’s fine.

So maybe there’s just a tiny bit a more familiar with each other than they should be.

That’s okay.

Daniel listens for once, and shifts into straddling his legs, then drums on his butt for a moment or so; “Do you wanna go out with me and Jaehwan?”

“But it’s my day off. Please don’t make me go out and meet people.”

“Jaehwan isn’t people.”

“Well, he isn’t people, but there are people outside. Other people. I know exactly what you two are going to do; go to taco bell. Mess around in the arcade next to taco bell, go to a karaoke bar and get drunk while singing.”

“You used to love hanging out! What happened to the old Seongwoo!” He drums on his ass again, kneading it a little, and Seongwoo turns to him; “Can you just— that Seongwoo is dead. Because he didn’t work 24 hours a day.  And he needs to chill at home with some soju. And not be outside. Where it’s raining. And cold. But inside, where it’s warm and cozy.”

“You’re no fun.” He sighs; “I could potentially invite Jaehwan over.”

“Mmnn, we could order in pizza.”

“Great! It’s a plan then.” He toys with the ends of Seongwoo’s shirt for a moment, before lifting it up, and shoving his head in.

Seongwoo didn’t change from his pajamas yet, so his shirt is kind of on the loose side, otherwise there’s no other way he’s be able to fit in there along with him.

He mostly laughs, because it tickles, and it’s so weird - literally nobody but Daniel would do it, but it doesn’t feel forced or makes him uncomfortable, so he allows it, even when he slumps on top of him, near his shoulder blades, running his fingers along his bones and skin for a moment.

God, that makes him _so_ hard.

Daniel stops after a moment or two, shifts a little, but doesn’t move away.

After a few more minutes of silence, Seongwoo decides to finally ask; “Did you just fall asleep in there?”

“Mmnno. Totally. Awake.” He _totally_ did. He’s not even conscious enough for a coherent response.

Seongwoo thinks about shrugging him off; he’s slightly heavy, but it’s not that unpleasant, and he’s reading a book anyway.

 

.

 

  
+1

 

When he comes to, he realizes he had fallen asleep.

On top of Seongwoo. Whose now idly flipping through the channels.

His chest rises and falls, and it makes Daniel feel somewhat heady, like he’s floating.

The sofa isn’t very big and their legs are sticking out of it, but this comfy corner sofa is the first real furniture that they had bought together, since the last sofa had to go.

They had assembled it for _hours_ , because apparently ikea instructions are very unclear, and somehow they ended up making out on it while it was still half-way done, and it toppled down and the parts scattered everywhere.

Seongwoo was laughing so hard.

Note to self: don’t assemble furniture while having beer.

God he’s so comfortable, he could just die.

This is it. This is the right spot. Years from now whenever he’d think about his happy place, this would be it; him on Seongwoo’s chest, watching late night television on a wednesday.

He looks up, prepping his chin on Seongwoo’s chest so he could look at him. Seongwoo looks so sleepy. He rubs his chin in painfully until Seongwoo clicks his tongue and turns to him.

“I guess we should go to sleep?” He whispers, and Daniel really like that about him; that even though they’re alone and nobody’s sleeping, he tries not to raise his voice, because that fits the mood better.

“Yeah, we should.” Daniel rubs his chin on his shirt, then shifts a little, making Seongwoo groan in protest. He shoves his face right into his neck.

“Not sleep here, Daniel.” He opposes.

“But it’s comfy.” He grazes his nose onto Seongwoo’s jaw.

Seongwoo runs his hands up his nape into his hair, and Daniel’s eyes almost roll backwards from pleasure.

His head is still laced with sleep, and everything just feels so calm and cozy and good, that he doesn’t want to leave this place. Ever.

Seongwoo pressed his nose to his temple and says; “Mmnn… You smell _so_ good, Daniel.”

Yeah.

No - Not _yeah_ — it’s Seongwoo who smells good. Seongwoo just… smells so right. So ripe. Like a fruit. So ready for him. It almost makes him hungry. And it’s weird — the thought had never presented itself to him before, even though he freaking just wants to get all up in there and get a whiff of him all the time.

Daniel leans back onto his elbow so he could look him in the eye, and Seongwoo tenses up, not sure what to expect.

“You smell fucking amazing, too, dude.” He doesn’t mean it to sound so final. Almost like it’s a declaration.

Seongwoo snorts, then bites his lip and gives him a quick, wet peck.

It’s kinda odd - because they’d strictly mess around whenever there’s alcohol involved, and then never talk about it again, as if they forgot all about it, but this — this is new. And Daniel can’t help but lean back and give him a longer follow up on it.

He’s instantly responsive, bringing his hands up to his face.

“I really - just really,” He can’t stop kissing him now, even though he really wants him to know; “I _really_ love the way you smell.”

“Me, too.” He says between kisses, “I love it, too.” He presses a suddenly long, deep one, on his lips. “I love everything about you.”

Daniel stops peppering his face with kisses and draws back, a little. “Are we actually talking about this?”

“Not yet.”

“We’re talking about actually talking about this - so it’s a step in the right direction.”

“Please don’t make this weird.”

“It’s already weird.”

“It’s still salvageable.”

“Nope, it’s pretty weird.”

“Let's continue making out, instead?”

“We should update our facebook status to ‘it’s complicated’, first.”

Seongwoo tries not to laugh, but some of it comes out; “It’s not that complicated.”

“They don’t have a special section for people who enjoy each other’s scents.”

“They should have. I feel oppressed.” He snorts; “Guess we’ll just have to go with a ‘In a relationship with Kang Daniel’.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys still enjoyed it! :>


End file.
